1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and an inputting method, and is suitable for application to, for example, an input device used in the state of facing in an arbitrary orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of input devices have been proposed; for example, an input device having an input unit (e.g., a jog dial) operable to accept turning operations and a pressing operation as inputs has been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-46645 (FIG. 14)).
Besides, as an input device having such an input unit, in practice, there have been known cellular phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), mouse, robot apparatuses, toys, etc.